The One Who Was Loved
by Phosaurus
Summary: In which, the younger brother of the First Hokage thinks of his relationship with the cousin of the Ghost of the Uchiha. [ONGOING]
1. Prologue 0

**Date Created: August 22, 2014**

 **Date Published: June 19, 2015**

 **Author's Note [1]: This is yet another story involving Senju Tobirama and my Naruto original character (OC), Uchiha Nyorai, in a somewhat romantic relationship.**

 **I wanted to write a story that was different from** _ **The Bride of a Senju, The Groom of an Uchiha**_ **because that was created based on events and situations I created on a whim. I wanted a relationship between two willing adults and not forced children. I wanted a different story of romance between Nyorai and Tobirama, so this'll be about her story and life based on Tobirama's perspective-no alternate universes (AU).**

 **Author's Note [2]: The timeline of the story is pre-Naruto. It begins a few years after villages were built; however, remember I am not very clear on some events in Naruto and some characters, so things like dates and times that events occurred and personalities of individuals may be** **completely** **wrong.**

 **Summary: In which the younger brother of the First Hokage thinks of his relationship with the cousin of the Ghost of the Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

The One Who Was Loved | Prologue ooo

Tobirama was born and raised to be a composed, logical, and stoic man. He was taught to hate those who were not his blood, and he grew to trust very little people, especially the rivaling clans. Therefore, several years ago, when he heard the news of his older brother's plan to start a village hidden in the leaves, where not only was the Senju's role was to protect and live there but also the Uchiha's, Tobirama burned with anger and mostly frustration of his brother's stupid and illogical idea.

He explained and persuaded how having to share the same home will only cause trouble, not just with the Uchihas, but also the other clans his brother had decided to add into the village that was to be named Konohagakure. _The prideful Hyuugas will not stand to live near the Aburames and Inuzukas, and the Yamanaka will not approve of working with the Akimichi and Nara_ , he once said. _The Kurama will not cooperate with us without an exchange that will benefit them greatly_.

His idiotic brother profusely brushed all his statements aside with a dubious grin, the one he used whenever he had a dumb plan hidden up in his sleeves. In return, Tobirama could only give a venomous glare to his brother's direction, as his brother strode away in enthusiastic strides.

Days turned to months, and months turned to years. Years flew by in months, months flew by in days, and now Tobirama found himself standing at the top of a mountain, glowering down at the semi-final product of his brother's plan, the village hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure no Sato - his home.

He did not understand why his brother insisted on such stupidity and stubbornness. The Shimura clan was filled with greed, the Sarutobi clan was hard to agree with, and the Uchiha clan was bent on loathe and hatred. Why was it that his brother could not see the negative side of things?

Tobirama's chakra spiked, and he turned around to see an Uchiha woman dragging her feet. He recognized her as the cousin of Uchiha Madara. She didn't seem to notice him, until he took a step forward, causing the balls of dirt underneath his foot to crumble and crack into miniscule of pieces.

Instantly, her head shot up, and her red rimmed eyes showed she had been crying. Shame and disappointment glazed her obsidian eyes. _T-Tobirama._

He decided against moving any further. _Nyorai-san._

She wiped her eyes with her palm. _I did not notice your presence..._ , she trailed.

 _Of course you did not. If you had, you would have turned around and went on your way._

She hardly looked surprise at his retort. She merely smiled, but her eyes gave out emptiness. _You are right. As a ninja, it is shameful of me to be unable to hide my emotions._

 _Hn._

After his four months mission to the unfinished village hidden in the sand, Tobirama came back to find out that the woman before him - married happily for five and a half years - was presently a widow. The days he saw her, she did not emit her usual glow, but she never showed how sad she was. He thought that the cheery look on the former couple's face was a mere facade to fool outsiders; however, as of at the moment, her arranged marriage was truly something she cherished deeply. For a second, he wondered why they had gotten a divorce.

 _Ah,_ she murmured.

 _What is it?_

 _I had heard a rumor that you do not like other clansmen._

He didn't deny the comment. It was, in fact, somewhat true.

She hugged herself as a soft breeze crept by. Wisps of her black curls flew, caressing her deathly pale face.

 _Are you lonely?_ He asked.

Nyorai was taken aback by the question. She bit her lower lip. _Everyone has a bit of loneliness inside them, just like you and I, Tobirama._

Again, he didn't deny. Instead, he wondered why he had asked.


	2. Chapter 1

**Date Created: August 24, 2014**

 **Date Published: June 20, 2015**

 **Author's Note [1]: Like mentioned previously, the events are not exactly similar to what occurs in the manga and anime; it is based on what I assume happens.**

 **Summary: In which the younger brother of the First Hokage thinks of his relationship with the cousin of the Ghost of the Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

The One Who Was Loved | Chapter oo1

Tobirama, similar to every ninja in the village hidden in the leaves, admired the bravery and strength of his elder brother, Senju Hashirama, the head of the Senju Ichizoku, and the Hokage of Konohagakure. However, several times in his life, he found his older brother's open mindedness and stubbornness to be quite a bothersome characteristic.

Tobirama knocked two times, paused, and knocked another time. He took a step back from the door.

 _Come in._

Tobirama reached for the bronze door knob and pushed. He had his head bowed slightly, but he knew who the other attendee in the room was. He stepped in and closed the door. _Brother, Nyorai-san_ , he offered an acknowledgement.

Hashirama gestured to the empty seat beside the woman. Tobirama made no hurry strides to the chair. He avoided looking at her.

 _Uchiha Madara has disappeared_ , his brother said sullenly.

Tobirama felt the woman beside him go rigid. He breathed. _When?_

 _An hour past midnight,_ the Hokage replied.

 _It has been six hours since he left. There is no evidence that he has disappeared._

 _No one in the compound knows where he is._

 _There is no reason for him to have others keep tabs on him._

 _Tobirama-_

 _He may as well be coming back from training as of the moment, or he has gone to see the surrounding area of Konoha... He is also a man who has a private life._

 _It is unlikely_ , Nyorai spoke. _He always train three hours before breakfast. The routine search outside of Konoha happens after dinner. If he were to have a lover, he would be back by now; he would not let the secret of having a woman out to the public._

Tobirama scowled. _Are you implying that your cousin has been kidnapped?_

 _No_. Her obsidian eyes widened. _Madara-nii is a powerful shinobi, very much so. He is capable of fending off threats._

 _Then, what are you implying - that he has disappeared on his own accord?_

Nyorai swallowed.

 _Yes, that is the gist of it,_ Hashirama answered. _We have reasons to believe Madara has left Konoha._

Tobirama felt Nyorai struggle to keep her composure. She tried to school her emotion. She worked on keeping her posture straight and relaxed. She was not doing well so far.

 _So, what is your plan, Brother?_

 _In an hour and if Madara still does not return, a search party will be sent out, and I will take part of it._

 _Brother_ , Tobirama hissed, t _hat is impossible for a kage in a village not completely finished._

Nyorai spoke up, _Tobirama is right, Hashirama. The Hokage has a duty to protect the village. I shall go._

Tobirama was not fond of the way the woman addressed his elder brother in an informal manner, but he did not let it bother him. As of the moment, she was persuading the idiot not to go. She was on his side.

 _Do not be ridiculous._ Hashirama folded his arms. _Madara is a good friend of mine, and I cannot have him despise me because I sent his preg - his beloved cousin on a mission of dangers._

 _Brother, you are the one of ridiculousness!_

Hashirama grinned ear to ear. _Considering that my younger brother shall be my successor, this will be of great chance to practice._ With no words left, the Hokage disappeared in a puff of grey smoke.

 **Author's Note [2]: Comments are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Date Created: September 1, 2014**

 **Date Published: June 21, 2015**

 **Summary: In which, the younger brother of the First Hokage thinks of his relationship with the cousin of the Ghost of the Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

The One Who Was Loved | Chapter oo2

Every single villager in Konohagakure no Sato, had no idea why the Uchiha woman had had a divorce with her husband. They were the happiest couple, living in a safe haven of cooperating clans. They were, as the women in the village hidden in the leaves said, the perfect fit. They were supposedly connected by the red string of fate that tied around their shortest finger.

In the end, Tobirama did not believe any of the nonsense of perfection and fate. He, however, did think they were the most kind and cheerful husband and wife in the nation, in which irritated him to a point because there was another similar couple in the Senju home.

At the moment, Tobirama stared at the woman who was once the second happiest person in his life (his elder brother was ranked first after the engagement with his sister-in-law), pondering the events that led to such a tragedy for the woman.

 _Tobirama, is there of a matter that you keep looking this direction?_ Nyorai asked.

 _No._ Instead of looking away, his gaze followed her. She walked to the window in the Hokage's office and watched the happenings below. She grimly leaned further, hoping to see a silhouette that resembled her runaway cousin. She saw the candle lights in homes and lanterns in stores blow out one by one.

 _It is this late of night, and Madara-nii has not returned..._

 _If it is that late of a night, you should be in the comfort of your home, resting._

She smiled bitterly.

Tobirama went back to work as the substitute Hokage. His older brother has left seventeen hours, thirty-seven minutes, and three seconds ago, and also left Tobirama two high stacks of paperwork that was supposed to be finished by early yesterday morning.

The sunlight had disappeared long ago, making the room dark and seemingly endless. The only light in the room was provided by the silver of a moon and the one large lantern Toka had left on the corner of the Hokage's desk.

Nyorai walked over to a drawer and managed to carry as many candles her thin fingers allowed her. She set each on the Hokage's desk, where Tobirama busied himself with leaflets and scrolls, and lit the different size and color candles with a simple fire jutsu.

Half of the room illuminated.

Tobirama continued, not bothered by her actions.

A silence lingered in the room.

 _Were you the one who requested for a divorce?_

Nyorai sat on a chair opposite of him, staring at him. _No, it was the choice of Madara-nii and the clan elders._

Before Tobirama was able to direct all his attention back to the scroll in front of him, a messenger bird pecked on the glass window. Tobirama stood up and made an entryway for the bird to enter. He slipped the rolled sheet of paper out of the carrier.

' _Uchiha Madara, from today forth, is and will be recognized as a rogue ninja._

 _-Senju Hashirama'_


	4. Chapter 3

**Date Created: September 1, 2014**

 **Date Published: June 22, 2015**

 **Summary: In which, the younger brother of the First Hokage thinks of his relationship with the cousin of the Ghost of the Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

The One Who Was Loved | oo3

After the arrival of his brother from the retrieval mission - early in the morning, where the sun had barely rose - Tobirama was ordered to escort the Uchiha woman home. He did not mind the fact his brother had asked because it was proper for a gentleman, but he was bothered that he had questioned the woman of her divorce without having a second thought.

He felt lucky that she was not shocked or curious as to why he had asked. He reasoned that the possibility of many others asking was incredibly high, as she was the cousin of the great Uchiha Madara _._

The pair stopped in front of the compound gate. It opened and revealed Nyorai's former husband with a packed luggage in one hand.

 _Ebisu,_ Nyorai breathed.

 _Nyorai._ His grey eyes traveled over to Tobirama, who stood closely by his former wife. _Senju-san._

 _Shirogane-san,_ greeted Tobirama.

Ebisu nodded and left without a goodbye.

 _Does he not stay in the compound?_

 _Ebisu is not an Uchiha by blood._

Tobirama nodded.

Nyorai watched the retrieving figure and had a hand on her stomach. She turned to Tobirama and bowed. _Thank you for escorting me. I truly hope you arrive home safely._

Tobirama took a step back from her. _I bid you a good sleep._

 _To you too, Tobirama._


	5. Chapter 4

**Date Created: September 4, 2014**

 **Date Published: June 23, 2015**

 **Author's Note [1]: Thank you for the review** fanofthisfiction **! I appreciate the support.**

 **Summary: In which, the younger brother of the First Hokage thinks of his relationship with the cousin of the Ghost of the Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

The One Who Was Loved | oo4

Tobirama was not a person to be curious of another's private matters. He did not bother himself with an individual's business. Absolutely, he cannot be involved in a person's mess. In the end, however, he discovered that, yes, he was a curious person to someone's private matters; yes, he bothered himself with her business; and yes, he was involved in Nyorai's mess.

It was not much his fault, but the blame was put on his elder brother. If it were not for him, Tobirama would not have found himself in the problematic situation. It was the First Hokage of Konohagakure that brought this conflict to him because the First requested him to pay a visit to the young and elderly patients in Konohagakure Hospital.

As he, finished with the visit, was about to leave, Tobirama nearly cursed a long list of obscenities in front of the hospital children and elders, and the nurses and doctors. He bit his lip before his reputation of being proper disappeared in a matter of seconds.

The woman, Uchiha Nyorai, his new found interest, was stepping out of the entrance of the hospital. He, at that time, held the door as any individual should. She rubbed her stomach and smiled faintly to him while whispering a soft appreciation of gratitude.

Tobirama glared but immediately schooled his facial expression to his usual stoic and calm appearance. He was hoping to not see her for at least a couple of days as per normal. It was strange for him to meet her three days in a row, but he assumed it was due to the fact that now she was an unmarried woman. However, he also did not want to see her because his elder brother had ordered Tobirama to invite the woman for dinner in the Senju compound. He hoped if he had not seen her, he would not have had to ask. Fate obviously did not work in his favor.

 _T-Tobirama..._

 _Uchiha-san, you have forgotten the brochure,_ a male nurse rushed to her, panting.

Nyorai quickly hid the brochure underneath her coat. _T-Thank you._

It was too late; Tobirama had read the cover. He held his breath.

The nurse left.

Tobirama stared in disbelief _. You... are pregnant_ , he spoke in a quiet and firm tone.

Nyorai's eyes widened for a brief second before she hurriedly tried to scurry away.

Tobirama grabbed hold of her wrist. _Wait._

Slowly but surely she turned and faced him with frightened eyes. She carefully and skillfully slipped her wrist from his grasp, like that of a true ninja.

 _How long has it been?_

Nyorai pulled her overcoat closer to her body. _Two months._

 _Does Shirogane-san have knowledge of this?_

 _No._

 _Your cousin does not know?_

 _I have only discovered it recently._

 _I see._ He was not one with abilities to comfort. _Will you inform Shirogane-san of this?_

 _No, I cannot. We are divorced; he has no responsibilities of this._

 _You are truly an idiot. He is the father, is he not? The child in you is related to him by blood. He has the right to have knowledge of this at the very least._

Nyorai kept her mouth shut. Her eyes were not of horror now; it was filled with agony, pain, and hurt.

 _My apologies. I did not mean to go out of line._

 _There-There is no need for apologies. You are right. Ebisu has a right to know of his growing child in me; however, the time is not right._

Tobirama silently watched her trembling figure. It was only the morning going into the afternoon, and he has already created a horrible day for him and the woman.

 _Will you come over for dinner?_ Tobirama murmured.


	6. Chapter 5

**Date Created: September 8, 2014**

 **Date Published: June 24, 2015**

 **Author's Note [1]: Tobirama lives in a separate home from his brother and his sister-in-law, but he comes over for dinner every day.**

 **Summary: In which, the younger brother of the First Hokage thinks of his relationship with the cousin of the Ghost of the Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

The One Who Was Loved | oo5

Tobirama arrived early to the Senju compound as his duties were done for the day. He prepared himself for the same scenario he met with every single day: his brother and sister-in-law having a slight quarrel in the dining room while the food in the kitchen burned to crumbs and ashes, or his brother being lovey-dovey with his sister-in-law while the smoke detector went off. Either way, in the end, Tobirama would have to make dinner for the three of them. However, he was not prepared to see another woman in the kitchen not causing a disaster for the fire department.

 _Otouto, you are home!_ Hashirama greeted as Tobirama entered.

 _I am home, Brother,_ Tobirama kept his gaze at the woman's back. The Uchiha emblem was embroidered on her silk kimono.

 _Welcome home, Tobirama_ , Mito welcomed with a warm smile.

 _Thank you, Sister._

Hashirama gestured his younger brother into the dining room, where the utensils were all set up neatly. There were four bowls placed on the table, including chopsticks and spoons for each. _We had offered our help, but Nyorai had declined, saying she will work in the kitchen alone._

Tobirama took a quick glance over to the trash bin to realize why she had rejected the offer. In the bin were filled with black food and a goopy mess. The stench of burned food lingered somewhat, but the smell of the soup boiling overpowered it.

Instead of taking the seat his brother pulled out for him, Tobirama stepped into the kitchen and started slicing the meat Nyorai had left on a counter. It did not seem as if Nyorai had minded, since she kept to her workspace of taste testing the soup and washing the vegetables. Tobirama took care of the seafood and meat.

 _I have invited you for dinner, but it seems you are the one taking the responsibility of the meal,_ Tobirama said.

 _I do not mind. Hashirama and Mito had gone and bought pastries in return._

 _You like sweets?_

 _Do you not?_ Nyorai looked at him, flabbergasted.

 _No. They are fine once in a while; however, I would prefer fruits over a pastry._

 _That is a good thing for me._

 _How so?_

 _I have brought a watermelon from the Uchiha garden._

Before long, the two finished preparing dinner and brought it over to the dinner table.

 _It looks delicious,_ Mito spoke.

Tobirama carefully placed the boiling pot of soup at the center of the table as Nyorai brought in the cut vegetables and meat to the table, spreading it around the pot.

 _My apologies for taking over the kitchen,_ Nyorai said.

 _It is fine._ Mito grinned. _We would not have such a delicious looking hot pot._

Nyorai faintly smiled and sat down beside Tobirama, as Mito sat next to her husband, across from Nyorai and Tobirama.

They began their dinner. In between eating, they chatted of their days and of Nyorai's pregnancy (although it was brief, as Nyorai did not want to speak of it for too long). After the food was all gone from the plates, the four stayed in their seats, letting their digestive tract digest.

 _The watermelon may have to wait until the morrow. The dinner has filled our stomachs to the fullest,_ Tobirama said.

 **Author's Note [2]: Hashirama and Mito being lovey-dovey and having quarrels in paragraph one may be out of character.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Date Created: June 20, 2015**

 **Date Published: June 25, 2015**

 **Author's Note [1]: I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that Uzumaki Mito is also pregnant.**

 **Summary: In which, the younger brother of the First Hokage thinks of his relationship with the cousin of the Ghost of the Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

The One Who Was Loved | oo6

Tobirama walked in the streets of Konohagakure. He carried a basket in hand and had Hashirama and Mito by his side. He glowered at his elder brother who went from stall to stall, buying and showing Mito random items from each stand. Originally, Tobirama and Mito were to buy groceries for breakfast, but Hashirama snuck out of his kage duties and came.

 _Brother, you have left for an estimation of one hour and forty-five minutes_ , Tobirama spoke.

 _Yes, yes, my dear_ _Otouto_ , Hashirama responded. A _fter we have finished, I shall head back._

Tobirama stayed quiet.

Mito hooked her arm through Hashirama's and had her other hand fall on her abdomen. She smiled warmly, radiating brightly. She rested her head on her husband's shoulder. _Thank you, Tobirama._

 _Ah. There is Nyorai,_ Hashirama announced.

Tobirama turned and found no one who looked of the Uchiha woman. He narrowed his eyes at his elder brother.

Hashirama laughed, as Mito held in a giggle.

 _I wish to shop myself,_ Tobirama said. _Brother and Sister, spend your time well, and make sure you are at the office by seven, Brother._

 _Yes, Mother,_ Hashirama responded.

Tobirama glowered.

Hashirama waved at him, and he left in frustration of his brother's action as Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Tobirama walked to the farthest stall from his brother, not wanting to feel the anger rise. He decided to study the many yellow-tail fish lying on crumbled ice. Their dead eyes stared back, and he saw his reflection and Uchiha Nyorai behind him. He turned to see her at the stall across the street, observing the trinkets and jewelry.

Nyorai picked a simple, navy blue bracelet and tried it on her wrist. She marveled at the tiny rope with a loop at one end, and at the other, a small, silver medallion that held the string together. Her eyes lifted to the vendor. They spoke a few words, and she placed coins in his hand. Happy with her purchase, Nyorai looked up and met red eyes gazing at her.

 _Good morning, Nyorai-san._

 _Good morning, Tobirama._

 _It is of a nice day._

 _Yes, it is._

They walked away front the marketplace and towards a tree, where a bench was built. Nyorai sat down and Tobirama after. They were shoulder to shoulder.

 _You have bought a bracelet._

 _Yes, I have._ Nyorai pulled the object out of her drawstring pouch.

Tobirama observed the circle medallion. A roaring dragon was engraved on it.

Nyorai smiled. She wrapped the dark blue rope around his wrist and pulled the medallion through the loop. _I wish you a happy birthday._

He stared. _It is not the day of my birth._

 _Yes, I know; however, I would not be able to wish you a happy birthday then._

Senju Tobirama placed his hand above the bracelet around his wrist. He looked to her, and she noticed the hint of curiosity in them.

 _There are matters I must attend to with Ebisu. I plan to tell him of the child, as you have told me to do so many times._

 **Author's Note [2]: Can you really see a reflection through a dead fish's eye? I have no idea, but I saw it in a cartoon and went with it.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Date Created: February 8, 2015**

 **Date Published: June 26, 2015**

 **Author's Note [1]: In this story, the infrastructure of the Senju compound will be made to be similar to the Uchiha clan, where there are separate homes for the nuclear families, but the homes are all together in one place surrounded by a wall. It won't be like the Hyuuga's traditional-looking compound.**

 **Author's Note [2]: Thank you for all the comments** fanofthisfiction **. I'm glad you like it!**

 **Summary: In which, the younger brother of the First Hokage thinks of his relationship with the cousin of the Ghost of the Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

The One Who Was Loved | oo7

The duties of a First Hokage were rather hectic and exhausting, for Hashirama had to help with construction, form alliances, and decide missions for his ninjas. Therefore, he was barely at home, and his days off were rare; thus, Tobirama offered to help around the home whenever he had the time to do so, as his sister-in-law was also seven months pregnant.

Tobirama busied himself with wiping the wooden floor, while Mito sat on the couch, scrutinizing him with mochi ice cream in her grasp.

 _Tobirama,_ she spoke.

 _Yes, Sister?_ he replied, placing the towel in the metal bucket, pulling it out, and wringing the water of it. He continued on the other half of the room.

 _Have you ever thought of marriage?_ She bit on a yellow mochi ice cream, cringing as the coldness hit her two front teeth.

 _Has Brother requested of you to inquire such a thing?_

Mito put the whole thing in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed. _Hashirama has not; it was a friend of mine who had._

 _I have no thoughts of marriage, Sister._

 _That will be a disappointment for her._

 _Indeed._

 _Would you give her a chance, if I spoke her name?_

 _I know who you speak of._

 _You do?_

 _She is the woman of the Houki family._

 _Yes, it is her._ Mito absentmindedly grabbed another mochi and placed it in her mouth.

Tobirama put the dirtied towel in the bucket and straightened. He stretched his back. His spine cracked loudly.

 _Have you any fancy in Uchiha Nyorai?_

He picked the bucket up. _No. Why would I have fancy of her?_

 _I do not know. You seem to contain interest over her._

 _I do not._ He lied.

Mito grinned childishly. _Is that so?_

 _Yes, it is so._ His brows furrowed. _Why do you inquire?_

She shrugged effortlessly, eyeing the bracelet he wore since their trip to the marketplace.

 _Sister, I have no interest or wish to court Nyorai-san, and as she for I._

 _I understand._

Tobirama walked out to pour the dirty water from the bucket. _I will work in the garden._


	9. Chapter 8

**Date Created: June 21, 2015**

 **Date Published: June 27, 2015**

 **Summary: In which, the younger brother of the First Hokage thinks of his relationship with the cousin of the Ghost of the Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

The One Who Was Loved | oo8

The whole day was an eventful one. Tobirama awoke to his elder brother smiling cheerfully in his house - in his room - with breakfast prepared and set on a tray. Afterwards, during his short day of work, co-workers, teammates, and villagers wished him a happy birthday, in which he replied with a smile and a _thank you_. At lunch a surprise party was held at a BBQ restaurant by the Hokage, who skipped his paperwork again, and Mito.

Tobirama was grateful for the wishes and the banquet, but he had only hoped for a simple dinner with his brother and his sister-in-law. He wanted it either in the home of the Senju compound or his favorite nice and small restaurant run by an elderly couple.

However, his hopes were not granted, for he sat alone in the homey restaurant, eating rice and grilled mackerel with side dishes. Tobirama had scolded his brother to return to the Hokage Tower and told his sister-in-law to return home and rest.

 _Good evening, Nyorai-chan_ , the elderly waitress spoke.

Tobirama looked up from his meal and saw the Uchiha woman with a coat over her dark kimono embroidered with gold.

 _Good evening, Oba-san,_ Nyorai replied. She slipped the coat off and draped it over her arm.

The woman guided Nyorai to a table besides Tobirama. The Uchiha noticed him and gave him a greeting, which he returned with one of his own.

 _Would you like to sit next to each other?_ The elderly lady spoke, _It is the birthday of Tobirama-chan, and he looks quite a bit of lonely._ She teased.

Nyorai faced Tobirama for an answer. _If it is fine with you._

 _Yes, it is fine._

The woman smiled. _I assume you would prefer of the usual?_

Nyorai nodded, and the waitress left to the counter, where her husband worked as an amazing chef. She turned her attention back to Tobirama. _How was the day of yours?_

 _Quite exhausting._

 _Did you not enjoy the party?_

 _I did enjoy it._ Tobirama added, _However, I had only wished for a dinner here with Brother and Sister._

 _I hope I am as good of a company as Hashirama and Mito, then._ Nyorai saw a small smile before he schooled his expression.

 _And, how was your conversation with Shirogane-san?_

 _He had explained quite clearly that he would put no efforts to raise the child with me._

 _Why not? Had he not wished for a babe?_

 _He does, but not with I._

Tobirama noticed the tears in her eyes. He felt a bit of relief when there were only two of them and the owners. He suspected it was due to the late hour it was.

 _I am sorry_ , Nyorai whispered, wiping her already red rimmed eyes. _I just very much wish Madara-nii was here._

 _Your company is worse than that of Brother and Sister._

 _How so?_

 _You are in the company of an individual, and you are wishing for the presence of another._

 **Author's Note [1]: If it is for his family, then Hashirama would skip his work.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Date Created: September 4, 2014**

 **Date Published: June 28, 2015**

 **Summary: In which, the younger brother of the First Hokage thinks of his relationship with the cousin of the Ghost of the Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

The One Who Was Loved | oo9

Tobirama left the Haruno household after leaving a message to prepare for a mission in two days. He walked through the door and met Shirogane Ebisu with a woman by his side. The Senju eyed the couple. _Shirogane, Houki_ , he offered.

The woman, Houki Tsubasa, removed her arms around his waist. She quickly looked to Tobirama and smiled. _Good afternoon, Tobirama-kun._

 _Senju-san,_ Ebisu greeted.

The Senju felt a bit disgusted with the man before him, as he remembered the conversation with Nyorai. For five years they were married, and he had wanted to do nothing with the child and mother. Instead, he was playing around with another woman, who had inquired of Tobirama's relationship status only a few days ago.

 _Would you like to join us for tea?_ Tsubasa questioned. She licked her bottom lips.

 _I have matters to attend to at the Uchiha compound._

 _Oh? Is it with the Uchiha woman?_

Ebisu observed Tobirama wearily. _Have you heard of the news of a babe she carries?_

 _Yes, I have,_ he responded. _I have found out after her hospital visit._

 _Do you have any interest of her?_

Tsubasa laughed. _Why would he? No man would love a woman with another man's child. It is disgraceful, right, Tobirama-kun?_

Tobirama spoke sternly. _Nyorai-san is much of a better woman to love than that of a disdainful woman such as you._

She gasped, and Tobirama warned, _Nyorai is a loving person you shall regret leaving, Shirogane Ebisu._


	11. Chapter 10

**Date Created: September 4, 2014**

 **Date Published: July 7, 2015**

 **Author's Note [1]: Sorry for not updating! And, a fair warning, a few chapters are getting shorter.**

 **Summary: In which, the younger brother of the First Hokage thinks of his relationship with the cousin of the Ghost of the Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

The One Who Was Loved | o10

Tobirama felt a tug at his heart when he remembered what had occurred earlier in the day. He had stood up for Nyorai without effort, and he had spoken disrespectfully towards the pair. It happened out of nowhere, and he did not think for a second before blurting his foul words.

He did not understand why he had done such a thing. Tobirama had never spoken foully towards another, no matter what sort of person they were. He usually kept his mouth tight shut and carried on as if he had never heard the ridiculous nonsense, but he hadn't.

 _Otouto,_ Hashirama stated, bringing the man out of his reverie.

 _What is it, Brother?_

 _I have requested of you to hand the scroll to me._

 _I have._

 _No, my dear little brother, you have given me a used handkerchief._

 _My apologies._ Tobirama placed the object in Hashirama's hand.

 _Now, tell me: what has gotten your brow to furrow so deeply?_

 _It is of nothing._ Tobirama went back to organizing the stack of papers on the desk.

 _Tobirama._

He stopped shuffling leaflets, turned to his brother, and sighed. _I have said a few distasteful words to Houki in the presence of Shirogane. She spoke of Nyorai-san in an ill manner, which I have returned her with one,_ he explained. _And, I do not understand why._

 _What have you said?_

 _I spoke of the truth._

 _That is of?_

 _I have told that I would love Nyorai-san more than Houki and that Shirogane had committed a grave mistake of adultery._

Hashirama wanted to grin. _It is out of love._

 _That is most impossible._

 _Why is it so?_

 _I am of the Senju clan, and she is of the Uchiha clan; our blood cannot mix._

 _My dearest brother, we are in a new time and era. Love between we clans are possible._

 _It is not. We have grown accustom to our ancient traditions. Not one would accept the love between enemy clans._

 _If the time has changed, and if we are not with old traditions, would you admit your love for the woman?_


	12. Chapter 11

**Date Created: June 23, 2015**

 **Date Published: July 11, 2015**

 **Summary: In which, the younger brother of the First Hokage thinks of his relationship with the cousin of the Ghost of the Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

The One Who Was Loved | o11

 _I apologize for what I had said_ , Tobirama spoke.

 _No, do not apologize_. Nyorai faced him with a sweet smile. _I was at fault; I did not take your feelings into consideration and had wished for another man in my company_.

The two were at a portion of the village left unfinished. They stood underneath a shaded tree, watching the glittering waterfall. It was preserved for use as a training ground in the near future.

 _I met Shirogane_ , Tobirama started. _And, Houki._

 _It is just as you see it._

 _What will your clan do of it? I am certain they are not willing for Shirogane to roam the street with another woman in his arms, while you bare his child._

 _He will leave to Sunagakure no Sato with her; he will restart his life and never mention our marriage._

They both were quiet.

Tobirama watched her close her eyes. She took in the smell of the water and the trees and the man beside her. Wind blew her black curls towards him, and he unconsciously reached forward to touch it. Her ebony hair was mesmerizing. They looked of the night sky.

He brought it closer to his face. A faint smell of carnations emitted from her hair. He released it, and Nyorai opened her eyes to meet his.

She lowered her head and gently pressed her stomach with her hands.


	13. Chapter 12

**Date Created: June 23, 2015**

 **Date Published: July 12, 2015**

 **Author's Note [1]: Short is short.**

 **Summary: In which, the younger brother of the First Hokage thinks of his relationship with the cousin of the Ghost of the Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

The One Who Was Loved | o12

Tobirama replayed what he had done with Nyorai at the waterfall over and over. He couldn't stop. She would not leave his mind.

He balled his hands into a fist. He remembered her soft strands of hair slipping through his fingers. His neck craned up. The smell of carnations remained.

 _I truly have fallen in love with her_ , he murmured to himself, gazing through the dark leaves to see the twinkling stars.


	14. Chapter 13

**Date Created: June 23, 2015**

 **Date Published: July 13, 2015**

 **Summary: In which, the younger brother of the First Hokage thinks of his relationship with the cousin of the Ghost of the Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

The One Who Was Loved | o13

Uzumaki Mito was a motherly person. She loved and cared for her friends, and she worried for every citizen in the village as a mother would, whether they were young or old.

Tobirama knew this, but when he entered his brother's home he didn't know why he was surprised to see Mito helping the Uchiha woman in the dining room. The two women sat, enjoying themselves with fruits, as they flipped through pages of baby magazines.

He hadn't wanted to deal with the woman yet. He was still trying to figure his feelings. He didn't want to deal with it. His month mission was not enough time to solve the problem.

 _Welcome back, Tobirama_ , Mito said.

 _I am back, Sister._

 _Good morning_ , Nyorai spoke.

 _Good morning._

 _Would you like to join us?_ Mito inquired. _We are looking for furniture for the babe's room._

Tobirama took the seat beside Nyorai, as the one next to his sister-in-law was occupied by a stack of baby books and brochures. He studied the open magazine before him, while Mito excused herself to the bathroom.

They sat quietly, flipping through pages awkwardly.

 _Have you found the sex of the child?_

 _No, I wish it to be of a surprise._

 _And, what of a name for the child?_

 _I have not thought of one._

 _Have you thought of a few at least?_

 _Yes, many, really. Would you like to choose?_

 _I cannot possibly. The name should be given by the child's parents, not a stranger._

 _You are no stranger._

 _I still cannot._

 _Tobirama is someone I appreciate._

He gave in, and she smiled.

 _For boys I have thought of: Izuna, Kagami, Kaede, and Shou. As for girls, I thought of: Chouko and Tora._

Tobirama stared at the colorful page. _Kagami and Tora._

She grinned. _I had the same thought!_ She exclaimed.

 _That is good._


	15. Chapter 14

**Date Created: June 21, 2015**

 **Date Published: June 14, 2015**

 **Author's Note [1]: Thank you,** Loopy **!**

 **Summary: In which, the younger brother of the First Hokage thinks of his relationship with the cousin of the Ghost of the Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

The One Who Was Loved | o14

Senju Tobirama was a calm and logical man, but when he heard his sister-in-law crying that she was going into labor caused him to panic. He thought he had prepared himself for it, but he supposed he had not because his nephew was due two weeks and four days early.

Worse of all was after the birth because he was offered to hold the baby in his arms. The child was puny and wrinkled and red. No distinct features from either family side were noticeable. His hair was none; his eyes were shut tightly; his nose was pudgy; and his lips were barely visible with all the wrinkles. The only distinguishable aspect of the child was that he looked awfully similar to a newborn rat.

 _It is no hard task, my beloved brother_ , Hashirama urged.

 _I cannot. I want no harm done on my nephew._

Hashirama pushed his son to Tobirama, and by reflex he moved his arms to support the bundle. The older brother removed his arms gently, as Tobirama felt the cold sweat on his neck glide to his back. Tobirama moved a finger to push aside the cloth from his nephew's face.

The baby adjusted and caused Tobirama's heart to pound. His chubby fingers moved around and managed to grab hold of his uncle's long finger. He stopped moving and continued to sleep.

 _My nephew_ , Tobirama spoke softly. _You are such a little thing that I am afraid and nervous to hold you in my arms, yet you seem so calm and fine in my large hands._

Mito and Hashirama looked to one another before turning to face the uncle. He sat on her bedside, and she tiredly rested her head against his arm.

 _Otouto_ , Hashirama began. W _e have decided for you to be the godfather of our son._

 _That is impossible, Brother._

 _Why is that so?_

 _I cannot care for something so small that carries an enormous responsibility._

 _You doubt too much, my dearest brother._


	16. Chapter 15

**Date Created: June 21, 2014**

 **Date Published: July 15, 2015**

 **Summary: In which, the younger brother of the First Hokage thinks of his relationship with the cousin of the Ghost of the Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

The One Who Was Loved | o15

Having Uchiha Nyorai remove the child of the First Hokage and his wife from his stiff hold, had made Tobirama fill with great relief. It was his fourth time holding the baby in his arms, but he was still unable to get used to it because he was worried of hurting the delicate boy. So, when Nyorai excitedly offered to carry his nephew, Tobirama was more than relieved and grateful to hand the child over.

 _Careful_ , Tobirama warned.

Nyorai smiled warmly. _Of course_. She supported the neck and body of the child, and Tobirama placed a hand on the child's head. _Was it difficult and painful, Mito?_ Her eyes moved from the bundle to the mother on the bed.

Mito noticed the fear in the eyes of the other woman and smiled. _It was quite._

 _Twelve hours of labor_ , Hashirama commented.

 _Tw-Twelve?!_ Nyorai's breath hitched.

 _Indeed._

Nyorai went cold, and her face turned white; so Mito added, _It is well worth it. My husband and I have a lovely son now._

Nyorai watched the child. _I suppose that is of some truth._

The bundle moved. The child writhed and wiggled, yawning and stretching, in which caused Nyorai to panic. She looked to the man, searching for comfort, and she rocked the baby awkwardly.

To reassure the Uchiha, Tobirama placed his large hand on her small and trembling shoulder, as his other remained on the back of the child's head. Nyorai, on the other hand, focused on regaining her composure and holding the child safely in her arms.

 _His eyes are opening!_ Nyorai exclaimed.

 _My nephew, you are awake,_ Tobirama murmured.

The Uchiha had an excited expression that had her cheeks red and eyes wide. Tobirama remained composed, but he was also excited of meeting his nephew, for he was usually asleep.

 _You are of most cuteness!_

When the child slid his attention to Tobirama, Tobirama smiled with the crinkles at the corner of his eyes. _Good morning to you, Nephew._

 _Ah! He smiled in return!_

Tobirama kissed the boy's forehead. _My nephew, you are the most precious in the world._

Mito watched the whole ordeal and chuckled. Hashirama grinned and looked to his wife on the bed. He kissed the side of her head and whispered, _It seems as if they are the mother and father of our little one._


End file.
